The First Time: Serena & Nate
by milanoe
Summary: Serena and Nate One-Shot. Flashbacks of their love, and putting their charade to rest.


Ever since she set her eyes on him when they were five or so, she knew he was the one.

The problem was- her best friend had already claimed him for herself.

Serena as a kid would always watch silently as Blair and Nate flirted with each other, kissing each other on the cheek and holding hands privately. During their reenactments of Breakfast at Tiffany's (commandeered by Blair), Blair would always play Holly (claiming she was the one who resembled Audrey Hepburn the most), Nate would play Paul, and Serena would play whatever role that was left over. Serena never protested much. She was always a rather quiet child, despite the bubbly and giggly front she had in front of her friends. She would rather keep to herself and read a nice romance novel in her bedroom with a mug of hot cocoa than put on a production.

Serena had many suitors when she was young. She had been a natural beauty, with a radiant smile, beautiful blond locks, big sapphire blue eyes with long eyelashes and dainty lips. She had dimples studding both her cheeks, and she always had a gentle aura around her. Most of the males in her classes downright confessed their love to her (as kindergarteners are never to shy concerning their emotions), including Chuck Bass himself- which is gross, to think of it now, as he is technically her brother now. However, Serena would always turn down their offers one by one, because she didn't love them. She loved Nate.

Serena didn't like sticking by the book. She never did. Whenever Blair made her participate in the reenactments, Serena would fidget and she would tweak the script until the plot was nothing like that of the initial script. This infuriated Blair to no end, and she bossed Serena around until Serena would cooperate. Nate found Serena's changes amusing, and sometimes he would even tell her privately that her changes were better. However, Blair would not accept someone being more superior than her, so she would debunk every idea Serena would pitch. Of course, Serena would always conform to Blair's commands in the end- after all, they were best friends. Forever.

Everyone expected Nate to have Blair's hand in marriage. His parents were already discussing the wedding ceremony and the preparations with Blair's parents, even at the young and raw age of 5. They all believed that they were soulmates, created for one another, to love one another. So there had been no hope for Serena's aspiration to be with Nate.

So she gave up.

And everything went along fine for over a decade. Serena moved on. Her feelings for Nate never resurfaced until that night. At the bar. The liquor, triggering every hidden emotion they had for each other. And they had kissed, so passionately, so intimately. Serena's fingers had run through the hair of someone else's boyfriend, and his fingers had caressed areas where _her_ boyfriend was supposed to caress. However, that didn't stop them. In fact, the danger of getting caught and the adrenalin spurred them on, and made their desperate kisses more sloppy, more greedy, more fervent. They would have gone much further than simply making out if not for their consciences. If not for Blair.

And now here they were. Staring at each other awkwardly in front of Constance. Nate confessed his love. And waiting for her response.

Serena, just staring into his blue eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and thinking of her best friend Blair... she knew the answer.

She slowly strode over to Nate, and in a cautious yet electrifying gesture, she pressed her lips upon his. Softly.

Nate knew her answer as well, in that moment.

And quietly and quickly, with his tongue, he stole the gum she had been chewing. Their eyes met, and she stretched it with her teeth, their noses practically touching. And when this sensual gesture, this suggestive action was over, Serena painstakingly removed her lips from his.

Then she said one word, "Sorry."

And then she disappeared.

Nate kept that piece of honeydew gum, that gum which had long lost its flavor, its zest, a symbol of the game that the two players had played, the gamble they had taken, the peril in their love, the love that would never end. He kept it in his pocket. Near his heart.

Perhaps- if destiny wills it- they will be together. Maybe.

And then another charade will begin. A different charade- one of true affection.


End file.
